Commercially available abrasive materials, such as sandpaper and the like, are generally produced by adhering an abrasive grit onto a substrate. In the case of sandpaper, a paper substrate is used. When used to sand an area, sandpaper is generally used by affixing the sandpaper onto a form, such as a sanding block, and then sanding the area until the abrasive grit on the sandpaper is either "clogged" by the material removed from the item or is detached from the paper backing due to the force of friction. After either of these occurrences, the abrasive paper must be removed from the form and replaced with new sandpaper, a time consuming process.
In situations where a curved, or non-planar, surface requires sanding, e.g., cylindrical chair legs, the use of paper is particularly inadequate as any forms used in the sanding process, for best results, must also be curve-shaped. Accordingly, the flat sheet of sandpaper must be adhered to a curved form. This, however, makes changing paper troublesome and adds to the time required to sand an item.
In view of the problems associated with the abrasive surfaces and methods for producing these surfaces described previously, there exists a need for an aerosol composition and related method for providing an abrasive, sandpaper-like surface which may be used almost immediately after its production to remove paint and other coatings from selected items as well as to smooth wood, metal, plaster, and like surfaces. Moreover, a composition and related method are needed which would allow a new layer of abrasive material to be quickly and easily applied to a surface that has been rendered relatively non-abrasive through use, thereby rejuvenating the abrasive surface. Further, there is a specific need for an abrasive surface which is capable of being used to sand a curved item and which may be easily and quickly rejuvenated.
These and other advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will become apparent from the description which follows.